Burgermon Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = A Nonstandard BURGSTER? |lastepisode = A Nonstandard BURGSTER? Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending (merchandise, cameo)https://imgur.com/a/VKVqw |numberofepisodes = 1 (Ex-Aid) 1 (Movie) |cast = Tsuyoshi Koyama |type = Video game character/Bugster |ally = yes}} is a Bugster born from data of the cooking video game, Ju Ju Burger. Character History Life The Burgermon Bugster was created from Tsukuru Koboshi after he finished the data of the game Ju Ju Burger which was infected with the Bugster virus. After emerging, he immediately began acting benevolent and friendly to Tsukuru, the two becoming like father and son. He was encountered by Emu, bringing himself to CR's attention; despite being friendly, his presence was still exacerbating Tsukuru's game illness, and could lead to him disappearing despite not wanting to make him. Seeing he was a danger to his friend and treated as a villain by everyone he met, he accepted his character's intended role and tried attacking people, but was faced by Ex-Aid using the Ju Ju Burger Gashat to become Burger Action Gamer Level 4. Ex-Aid said that not all villains were meant to be defeated, using a Ju Ju Critical Strike to turn the ammunition Burgermon Bugster was shooting at him into a hamburger that he presented to the Bugster; this made Burgermon Bugster smile, an action which cleared Ju Ju Burger and cured Tsukuru of the game illness. However, they were attacked by Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, who used Critical Dead to target the wayward Bugster and Tsukuru; Burgermon Bugster ran into the attack to protect his friend, being destroyed in the process. Post-mortem Revealing his true nature to Emu as his Bugster and other side, Parado used their mutual objections to Burgermon Bugster's termination at the hands of Kuroto Dan as an example of how they synchronized. Following the demise of Masamune Dan, Tsukuru became the CEO of Genm Corp., which soon adopted Burgermon as a second mascot accompanying Mighty of Mighty Action X. Personality He is overall polite, kind, and somewhat childlike. However, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save Tsukuru not once, but twice, one of which involved trying to make himself look like a villain so the heroes could defeat him without feeling regret for doing so, the other by running into Genm's Critical Dead zombie manifestations meant for Tsukuru. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Monster= , is able to shoot out multiple burger ingredients as projectiles. Burgermon mouth open.png|Burgermon Bugster's open mouth KREA-Burgermon_shooting.png|Burgermon Bugster shooting out projectiles KREA-Burgermon_Projectiles.png|Burger ingredients projectiles - Double Cheese= }} }} Powers and Abilities He can launch weaponized hamburger ingredients from the conveyor belt on his left arm. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Burgermon Bugster was voiced by , who is known for voicing Kamen Rider Odin and the Visors from Kamen Rider Ryuki, and portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Burgermon Bugster's suit appears to be a recolored version of the base suits used by Collabos Bugsters, with the addition of hamburger buns on its head. *In a similar manner to Poppy Pipopapo, Burgermon Bugster's status as a benevolent Bugster may be related to his model character Burgermon not being a conventional antagonist due to the player's goal being to make him smile as opposed to defeating him in a violent manner. **This is further evidenced in Taiga's attacks not being as effective, similar to how Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat) required rhythm to fight properly. *Burgermon Bugster is very similar to Roidmude 072 and Gazai Gamma from the previous two series. **The three of them come from their respectives villain factions but they decided to follow the side of good. **The three of them want to live a normal life alongside the humans. **The three of them befriended certain humans who took care of them and do whatever is necessary to protect them in exchange. **Both 072 and Burgermon Bugster are destroyed by an antagonist in their only episode. *Like Poppy, Burgermon Bugster can enter and exit the Game Cabinet in CR at will alongside her. *Coincidentally, there is a Digimon character that shares his name with the game character Burgermon Bugster took his likeness and abilities from. *Burgermon Bugster's design makes him a little similar to Mayor McCheese from the McDonalds franchise. **This fact is coincidental as McDonalds is one of the sponsors of Toei. **Furthering the comparison, his Double Cheese form has a small badge that looks like an upside-down form of the iconic "M" seen on products and signage. Appearances **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' }} Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugsters Category:Food Monsters Category:Allies